Benutzer:Mangostan/Mangostan
Mangostan (lateinisch: Garcinia mangostana) ist eine Pflanzenart der Gattung Garcinia in der Familie der Clusiaceae. Mangostan - tropische Ursprünge Ursprünglich in Asien beheimatet, ist die Mangostan in den letzten 150 Jahren auch nach Afrika, in die Karibik, nach Australien und nach Südamerika verbreitet worden. Die Frucht gedeiht an einem immergrünen imposanten Laubbaum, der nur sehr langsam wächst und weit über 100 Jahre alt werden kann. Großflächigen Anbau findet man grundsätzlich nur südlich des 20. Breitenrades; der Baum ist extrem klimaempfindlich und toleriert keine Temperaturen unter 4°C und über 38°C. Nach etwa 20 Jahren sind erste größere Ernten möglich. Gesundheitlich wertvoll In der traditionellen Volksheilkunde Thailands, Malaysias, der Philippinen, Vietnams, Indiens und Chinas werden die Heilwirkungen der Mangostanfrucht seit Generationen für die Gesundheit genutzt. So wird die Mangostan zur antibiotischen und antiparasitischen Behandlung bei Wunden, Tuberkulose, Malaria und anderen Infektionen eingesetzt. Ebenso ist in Asien seit langem bekannt, dass die Mangostan hoch wirksame entzündungs- und schmerzhemmende Eigenschaften besitzt und bei Hautausschlägen, Ekzemen und verschiedenen Hautkrankheiten verwendet wird. Überliefert ist die traditionelle Verwendung der Mangostan bei Mundfäule (Entzündung der Mundschleimhaut), bei Katarrhen (Entzündungen von Nase, Hals und Rachen), Blasenentzündungen, Darmproblemen und Durchfall. Im karibischen Raum wird ein Tee aus Mangostan als Stärkungsmittel gegen Ermüdung und Unwohlsein genutzt. Brasilianer benutzen einen ähnlichen Tee als Verdauungshilfe. Auf den Philippinen wird ein Fruchtextrakt eingesetzt, um Fieber zu senken. Ebenso werden dort aufgeschnittene Mangostanfrüchte traditionell gegen Bauchschmerzen verwendet, indem man sie auf der schmerzenden Stelle verreibt. Eine Frucht, die sich wehren kann Bemerkenswert ist, dass der Baum und seine Früchte ein Leben lang ohne jegliche Schädlingsbekämpfungsmittel auskommen. Dies zeigt eindrucksvoll, dass die Pflanze über außerordentlich wirksame Abwehrmechanismen und starke bioaktive Substanzen verfügen muss, mit denen sie sich zuverlässig und erfolgreich vor Krankheitserregern und Fraßfeinden schützen kann! Ist es deshalb verwunderlich, wenn immer mehr gesundheitlich positive Auswirkungen nach dem Verzehr von Mangostanfrüchten auch für uns Menschen festgestellt werden? Kampf gegen freie Radikale Die Frucht liefert ein unglaubliches Feuerwerk an Nährstoffen! Highlight unter den wertvollen Pflanzenwirkstoffen sind Xanthone, eine bedeutsame gesundheitsunterstützende Wirkstoffgruppe, die zu den Flavonioden zählt. Die Mangostanfrucht ist die reichste natürliche Xanthone-Quelle weltweit. Hauptträger der gesundheitlichen Wirkungen ist das Alpha-Mangostin, das vorrangig im Fruchtfleisch konzentriert ist. Xanthone sind kraftvolle Anti-Aging-Substanzen und effektive Entzündungshemmer – das haben Wissenschaftler nachgewiesen. Sie zählen zu den so genannten Superantioxidantien.Dr. Regina Huber “Die Mangostanfrucht auf dem Weg zum natürlichen Super-Antioxidant unserer Zeit?" im Auftrag des Deutschen Instituts für Mangostan & natürliche Antioxidantien, Hannover, 2007 Antioxidantische Wirkung der Mangostan Antioxidantien sind die wichtigsten Gegenspieler zellschädigender freier Radikale. Das sind Millionen aggressiver Verbindungen, die unsere Gesundheit maßgeblich bedrohen, weil sie uns rasant altern lassen und Radikalkrankheiten wie Herz-, Kreislauf-, Krebserkrankungen, Alzheimer, Parkinson und Grauen Star verursachen können. Xanthone sind Breitband-Antioxidantien und können in allen Körperbereichen agieren. Sie sind speziell für Synergien prädestiniert: Vor allem im Verbund mit weiteren Pflanzenwirkstoffen laufen sie zur Hochform auf und entfalten grandiose Schutzwirkungen. So ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass die Mangostanfrucht – vor allem im Mix mit sekundären Pflanzenstoffen wie z. B. Tomaten-Lycopin, Traubenkern-OPC und natürlicher Ascorbinsäure (Vitamin C) einen großen Variantenreichtum gesundheitsunterstützender Effekte auslösen kann, von denen sämtliche Körpersysteme partizipieren.Katrin Nehls “Heilpflanzen mit antioxidantischer Wirkung" im Auftrag des Deutschen Instituts für Mangostan & natürliche Antioxidantien, 2008 Wirkung auf das Immunsystem Jeder von uns verfügt über circa 70 - 75 Billionen Körperzellen, die vom Immunsystem vor Mutationen, Giften, freien Radikalen, Viren, Bakterien und Pilzen geschützt werden müssen. Dies ist in unserer modernen Gesellschaft, die randvoll von diesen Dingen ist, gar keine leichte Aufgabe. Manchmal ist unser Immunsystem überlastet. Dann kann eine natürliche antioxidative Quelle wie Mangostan eine wichtige Rolle spielen. Manchmal geht es unserem Körper schlecht, weil er von freien Radikalen angegriffen wird. Ein freies Radikal ist ein instabiles Atom mit Elektronenknappheit. Kommt ein instabiles Atom in Kontakt mit anderen, stabilen Atomen, nimmt es sich die Elektronen, die es braucht. Das hinterlässt das einst stabile Atom beschädigt und den Körper krankheitsanfällig. Antioxidanten wirken den freien Radikalen entgegen. Antioxidanten sind Moleküle mit einem Extra-Elektron, so dass sie überaus gerne mit dem freien Radikalen teilen. Mangostan steckt voller Antioxidanten. Einige der bekanntesten sind die Xanthone, Stilbene, Tannin, Katechine und Polyphenole. Mangostan hat sich sogar als wirksamer als Vitamin E (einer der stärksten bekannten Antioxidanten) herausgestellt, was die antioxidative Wirkung betrifft. Yoshikawa M., Harada E., Miki A. Tsukamoto K., Liang S. Yamahara N., Murakami N. 1994. “Antioxidant constituents from the fruit hulls of Mangosteen (Garcinia mangostana L.)” Originating in Vietnam. Yakugaku Zasshi. 114:129-133 In einer im August 2009 veröffentlichten, placebo-kontrollierten Doppelblindstudie wurde die Wirkung von Mangostan auf die menschliche Immunfunktion untersucht. Mit dem Resultat, dass die Aufnahme eines mangostanhaltiges Produktes signifikant eine deutlich verbesserte immunologische Abwehrreaktion der Probanden verursacht. http://www.liebertonline.com/doi/abs/10.1089/jmf.2008.0204 Effect of a Mangosteen Dietary Supplement on Human Immune Function: A Randomized, Double-Blind, Placebo-Controlled Trial. Date: 2009 Aug 21, Journal of medicinal food / 12 (4) 2009, pp. 755 – 763. Was bewirken Xanthone? Moderne Laboruntersuchungen weisen darauf hin, dass die natürlichen Xanthone in der Mangostanpflanze zu einer Reihe von überraschenden medizinischen Wirkungen führen können. In diesen Laborstudien hat sich herausgestellt, dass Xanthonverbindungen folgende nutzbringende Eigenschaften an den Tag legen: Entzündungshemmend Shankaranarayanan et al., Effect of Mangosteen, a Xanthone from Garcina mangostana Linn. In Immunopathological and Inflammation Reactions, 18 Indian Journal of Experimental Biology, pp. 843-46 (1980), antimikrobiell Chen et al., Active Constituence Against HIV-1 Protease from Garcinia mangostana, 62 Planta Medica, pp. 381-82 (1996), Mahabusarakam et al., Antimicrobial activities of Chemical Constituents from Garcinia mangostana Linn., 12 J. Sci. Soc. Thailand, pp. 239-42 (1986) antifungal Jinsart et al., Inhibition of Wheat Embryo Calcium-dependent Protein Kinase and Other Kinases by Mangostin and ß-mangostin, 31 Phytochemistry No. 11, pp. 3711-3713 (1992), antiviral Chen et al., Active Constituents Against HIV-1 Protease from Garcinia mangostana, 62 Planta Medica, pp. 381-82 (1996), anti-SCLC (Lungenkrebs) Chairungsrilerd et al., Mangostanol, A Prenyl Xanthone From Garcinia mangostana, 43 Phytochemistry No.5, pp. 1099-1102 (1996), Tumor hemmend Peres et al., Tetraoxygenated Naturally Occuring Xanthones, 55 Phytochemistry, pp.683-710 (2000), Geschwür hemmend Peres et al., Tetraoxygenated Naturally Occuring Xanthones, 55 Phytochemistry, pp.683-710 (2000), vor Leberschäden schützend Peres et al., Tetraoxygenated Naturally Occuring Xanthones, 55 Phytochemistry, pp.683-710 (2000), anti-rhinoviral Peres et al., Tetraoxygenated Naturally Occuring Xanthones, 55 Phytochemistry, pp.683-710 (2000), Allergie hemmendMarona et al., Pharmacological Properties of Some Aminoalkanolic Derivatives of Xanthone, 56 Pharmazie, pp.567-572 (2001). Außerdem sind sie in der Wissenschaft bekannt als die wichtigsten in der Natur vorkommenden Antioxidanten. Mahabusarakam et al., Inhibition of Lipoprotein Oxidation by Prenylated Xanthones Derived from Mangosteen, 33 Free Rad Res., pp. 643-59 (2000), Fan et al., Antioxidative Mechanism of Isolated Components from Methanol Extract of Fruit Hulls of Garcinia mangostana L., 35 J. Chinese Agricultural Chem. Soc. No.5, pp. 540-51 (1997) Die entzündungshemmenden Eigenschaften der in der Mangostanpflanze natürlich vorkommenden Xanthone sind zudem bedeutend. So bestätigte eine jüngst veröffentlichte Studie, dass Gamma-Mangostin, ein Xanthonderivat, ein starker COX-Hemmer ist.Nakatani et al., Inhibition of Cyclooxygenase and Prostaglandin E2 Synthesis by ß-mangostin, A Xanthone Derivative in Mangosteen, in C6 rat glioma cells, 63 Biochemical Pharmacology, pp. 73-79 (2002) Die Zellproduktion von Cyclooxygenase, oder COX, zu unterdrücken, ist wichtig in der Bekämpfung von Entzündungen, Schmerzen und Fieber. In den 1980ern besagten wissenschaftliche Studien, dass die Xanthone der Mangostan eine natürliche Fähigkeit besitzen, das Wachstum gefährlicher Mikroorganismen zu verlangsamen oder sogar zu stoppen. Sundaram BM, Gopalakrishnan C, Subramanian S, Shankaranarayanan D, Kameswaran L. “Antimicrobial activities of Garcinia mangostana”, Planta Med 1983 May; 48(1): 59-60 Diese Forschungsrichtung wurde bis in die 1990er und 2000er fortgeführt. Es hat sich dabei gezeigt, dass die Xanthone der Mangostan sowohl Bakterien (darunter Kolonien der Staphylokokken-Bakterien, die resistent gegen Antibiotika waren) als auch Viren (wie HIV-1) blockierten. Iinuma M., Tosa H., Tanaka T., Asai F., Kobayashi Y., Stimano R., Miyauchi K. “Antibacterial activity of xanthones from guttiferaeous plants against methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus”, J Pharm Pharmacol 1996 Aug;48(8): 861-5, Chen S.X., Wan M., and Loh B.N. „Active constituents against HIV-1 protease from Garcinia mangostana“, Planta Med, 1996Aug;62(4): 381-382 In zwei separaten Studien bewiesen Forscher, dass die Xanthone der Mangostan das Wachstum von nicht weniger als sechs verschiedenen gefährlichen Pilzen verhinderte. Gopalakrishnan G., Banumathi B., Suresh G. “Evaluation of the antifungal activity of natural xanthones from Garcinia mangostana and their synthetic derivatives”, J Nat Prod 1997 May;60 (5): 519-24, Bonnie Tay Yen Ping. “Chemical constituents of Garcinia mangostana, G. Parvifolia, G. griffiti, and G. diversifolia (Guttifera e) and their biological activities. Dissertation from University Putra Malaysia, 1996 Einzelnachweise und Studien Referenzen G. Ohlenschläger: Freie Radikale, Oxidativer Stress und Antioxidantien. 2000 B. Kuklinski, I. v. Lunteren:Neue Chancen zur natürlichen Vorbeugung und Behandlung von umwelbedingten Krankheiten. 2000 U. Gröber: Orthomolekulare Medizin. Ein Leitfaden für Apotheker und Ärzte. 2000 H.-W. Müller-Wohlfahrt: So schützen Sie Ihre Gesundheit. 2005 C. Neuendorff: MANGOSTAN – Die Nahrung soll Eure Medizin sein! 2007 M. Döll: Antiaging mit Antioxidantien. 2006 H. Bankhofer, U. Gröber: Praxisbuch Vitalstoffe. 2006 Weblinks *Pharmakologische Wirkungen der MANGOSTAN in Zeitschrift für Phytotherapie *Mit Pro-Age dem Älterwerden entgegenwirken - Gesundheitsbewusster Lebensstil...in Apotheke-adhoc *Authentische Erfahrungsberichte von deutschen Konsumenten eines Mangostan-Saftes *Prof. Bankhofer über die Mangostan - Frucht *Naturheilkunde NEWS *Aus bewusster Leben Mai/2008 - Ein Kraftwerk an Nährstoffen *Jürgen Fliege (Talkmaster und Pfarrer) zu Mangostan *WIKIA-Seite über XANTHONE *Mangostan bei rheumatischer Arthritis? *Anti-Aging-Frucht Mangostane bzw. Mangosteen *"The Power of Mangosteen" Health & Wellness Reports in English (engl.) *Mangostan: Studien - Referenzen - Literatur *“Studien und Forschungsartikel über Mangostan, Mangosteen bzw. Mangostin“ (engl.) *Fachartikel: Mangostan, die Königin aller Früchte aus Balance03/2008 *Mangostan im FLIEGE TV mit Jürgen Fliege im Interview mit Prof. Bankhofer *Mangostan - kleine Frucht ganz groß! aus "NATUR und HEILEN" 8/2008 von Barbara Simonsohn